hs
by rosenoire08
Summary: Derek n'avait jamais trop aimé discuter mais depuis la mort de sa famille puis celle de Laura, les choses ont empirées. Ils ne peut plus faire confiance aux autres puisque même sont oncle la trahi. L'alpha se protège donc de tout sentiment, de toute amitié. Il est un handicapé sentimentale jusqu'au jour où tout change.
1. Solitude

_Bonjour, bonjour. Je tien à préciser que ceci est ma toute première fictions donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent avec moi. Il est possible qu'il reste quelque faute, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les faire remarquer._

_Disclaimer: teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plairas._

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs années : Derek se réveilla seul et en sueur. Sa nuit avait été courte en plus d'être plutôt mauvaise. Courte car il avait dû aller aider Stiles et Scott à vaincre Gérard Argent ainsi que le kanima. Jackson était toujours en vie, pour le plus grand malheur de certains, mais ne se transformerait normalement plus en lézard capable de vous paralyser. Gérard était, quant à lui, porté disparu. La meute ne risquait donc plus rien... pour quelques temps tout du moins. Car, rappelez-vous, Beacon Hills est un véritable aimant en ce qui concerne le surnaturel.

Sa nuit fut mauvaise car comme toute les nuits ou presque, l'alpha fit des cauchemars qui illustraient parfaitement toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir face aux nombreux événements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie depuis des années. Ses cauchemars sur le décès de sa famille était assez récurent et il passait donc la nuit à se réveiller de manière brutale ou à tourner dans son lit. Grâce à cette souffrance, le loup de Derek ne prenait pas le dessus sur l'humain ; c'est également elle qui le guidait et lui donnait envie d'aider les jeunes de sa meute, lycanthropes ou non. Ils étaient tout aussi perdus que lui, après tout.. .

Ces jeunes, quoique énervant à bien des niveaux, lui permettaient de ne pas se complaire dans cette solitude et de ne pas totalement se fermer aux autres. Derek ne voulait pas s'attacher aux gens. Ça engendrait, la plupart du temps, bien des souffrances et l'homme estimait qu'il avait déjà dû endurer suffisamment de choses à l'heure actuelle. Concrètement ? L'alpha était à lui seul une contradiction : il souhaitait rester seul tout en ne le voulant pas.

Afin de quitter ces réflexions, qui n'étaient guère des plus agréables à avoir dès le réveil, Derek se décida à sortir de son lit, pourtant si chaud et accueillant. Il était déjà onze heure ! Il fila dans la salle de bain de son loft, retira son boxer (car non : il ne portait pas de pyjama) puis pénétra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude lui permit de se réveiller complètement.

Il avait toujours aimé l'eau, son bruit, l'odeur de la pluie en plein été. L'eau, sommes toutes, le calmait et l'apaisait comme nul autre. Elle coulait le long de son corps et des gouttes ruisselaient sur son torse, dont les formes étaient bien définies, tandis qu'il se lavait les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin propre et réveillé, Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine où son oncle buvait déjà son café. La cohabitation entre eux deux était difficile voire parfois tendue. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de vivre avec l'homme que vous avez tué car celui-ci avait assassiné votre sœur aîné, c'est-à-dire sa nièce. Même s'il discutait peu avec Peter : Derek appréciait malgré tout sa présence. Il n'était pas seul.

Suite à la mort de toute sa famille, puis celle de Laura quelques années plus tard, Derek se sentait bien seul... mais il était incapable de suffisamment faire confiance à une tierce personne, incapable de nouer des relations suffisamment proches pour ne plus ressentir cela. Depuis le "drame familial" : il avait changé. Seule Laura avait un jour été capable de retrouver le Derek insouciant qu'il avait pu être étant enfant et adolescent. Sa vie avec sa sœur n'avait pas toujours été des plus heureuses mais, au moins, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

La jeune femme lui manquait énormément... tout comme le reste de sa famille. Derek savait, pourtant, qu'il ne pouvait éternellement s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait vivre pour eux, pour tout ceux qui n'auraient pas la chance de le faire car partis trop tôt et ce, même si sa vie ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce qu'avaient pu espérer ses proches et aux attentes qu'ils avaient pu former.

Jamais Derek n'avait voulu devenir un alpha mais la force des choses avait choisit à sa place. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait responsable d'une meute principalement composée d'adolescents dont la plupart aurait pu être considérée comme des cas sociaux. Bien qu'un tel attroupement puisse en un rien de temps tourner au carnage, ils en avaient déjà eu la preuve, et bien qu'il le montre très peu : Derek tenait à ses bêtas tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il se sentait très proches d'eux et souhaitait les aider de la même manière que Laura avait tenté de le faire pour lui.

Tout en s'installant afin de boire son café : Derek salua brièvement son oncle, qui n'était pas plus du matin que lui. Peter lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de replonger dans la folle contemplation de sa tasse. Dans la mesure où le silence était le meilleur ami de Derek : cela ne le dérangeait pas de déjeuner ainsi. Il trouvait même ça plutôt agréable ; surtout après l'effervescence des derniers jours.

Pas de Stiles qui parle trop. Pas de Lydia et de Jackson qui s'engueulent. Pas de Scott pour sortir des idioties presque aussi grosses que lui. Pas de Scott, encore une fois, pour baver devant la fille Argent. Derek était, vraiment, plus que ravie d'avoir droit à ce moment de répit... d'autant plus qu'il savait que cela ne durerait pas. L'un des jeunes allait forcément débarquer incessamment sous peu pour une raison X ou Y (voire X et Y s'il s'agissait de Stiles). L'alpha redoutait d'ores et déjà ce moment et tout ce qui allait pouvoir en découler.

Quand un des adolescents le contactait c'était, de manière général, souvent mauvais signe pour lui ou pour la meute. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant, donc, dans le fait qu'il ait une nette préférence pour le calme ; même si, dans son cas, il s'agissait surtout du calme avant la tempête.

On aurait pu dire que Derek était vieux avant l'âge, qu'il était aigrit : ceci était faux. Il appréciait simplement le calme et ne supportait pas les jeunes trop exubérants tels que Stiles ou... Stiles.

Comme Derek avait pu le deviner, même s'il avait espéré pouvoir souffler un peu plus, son téléphone se mit à vibrer alors qu'il finissait tout juste de boire son café. Sans chercher à cacher son agacement, il attrapa l'objet et regarda qui pouvait donc bien être assez fou pour le déranger. Probablement Stiles.

Il s'agissait, en réalité, de Lydia, ce qui n'eut absolument pas comme effet de le calmer : bien au contraire. Derek se demandait bien quelle pouvait bien être la raison de cet appel et pourquoi la jeune fille avait décidé de le joindre. Un instant, le loup-garou songea à laisser son téléphone sonner mais abandonna l'idée. Connaissant Lydia : elle continuerait de l'appeler encore et encore, toute la journée s'il le fallait... il n'était pas non plus exclu qu'elle débarque au loft afin de lui parler de vive-voix. Étrangement : ça ne tentait pas l'alpha. Il décida donc de décrocher, tout en pestant mentalement après les nouvelles technologies.

« Allo, grogna-t-il dans le combiné. »

* * *

_Voila, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'attend vos avis avec impatience, je suis toute ouïe. Tout est bon a prendre. Rosenoire08_


	2. Non mais tu rêves !

_Salut, salut. Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et il sera un peu plus court. Je ne savais pus quel autre événement rajouté mais je suis quand même contente de celui-ci._

_**Max** : merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_**Yumi-elfeuw** : Je te remercie également. Je suis contente que ce début te plaise. J'ai un peu de doute sur le personnage de Derek, sur si c'est réaliste ou non, donc j'espère que pour toi il est convaincant._

_**Constance:** je ne sais pas si tu a déjà lu ce chapitre. J'ai encore du mal avec FF mais merci beaucoup j'ai kiffé ta revieuw. Comme je l'ai expliqué ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'écris mais c'est la première en Teen Wolf et que je publie. Oui il y aura bien un pairing, j'adore trop ce couple pour faire sans. Tout comme toi, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait des fictions avec le point de vue de Derek et je mets beaucoup de mes propres sentiments dans ce personnage._

_Désolé pour le petit problème de publication qui a afficher un langage HTML mais tout est réglé._

* * *

« Allo.  
- Derek ? C'est Lydia.  
- Oh. Je n'aurais jamais deviné, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Tenterais-tu de faire de l'humour ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Derek ?  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
- J'avais pensé que l'on pourrait peut-être faire une petite fête pour fêter la fin du cauchemar, la transformation de Jackson en loup et... tout ça quoi. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour se retrouver tous ensemble en plus.  
- Et ?  
- Et on va faire ça chez toi. Ne t'en fais pas : j'ai déjà tout réservé niveau sono, boisson et nourriture. Tout devrait normalement être livré dans l'après-midi et tu n'auras rien à faire excepté ouvrir ta porte. C'est d'accord ? Tant mieux. Salut ! »

Elle raccrocha avant même que Derek ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'y crois pas ! Si elle pense que ça va se passer comme ça, pesta l'alpha en colère. Je ne suis pas un de ses foutus admirateurs qui acceptent le moindre de ses caprices !

Peter, qui avait pu entendre toute la discussion grâce à son ouïe lupine, admirait le talent de la jeune femme qui avait remarquablement bien su embobiner son jeune neveu ! Lydia était une de ces personnes qui le faisaient se sentir coupable. Depuis sa résurrection, l'homme s'en voulait et tentait, tant bien que mal, de montrer à Derek qu'il pouvait aussi être un oncle présent pour lui et capable de l'aider. Ce dernier semblait pourtant ne pas remarquer les efforts fournis ! L'alpha avait, malgré tout, accepté que Peter vienne vivre avez lui ; principalement dans l'espoir de garder un oeil sur son psychopathe d'oncle.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'ancien alpha n'aimait pas voir son très cher neveu sortir de ses gongs. C'était là un véritable spectacle qui mériterait bien la présence d'une machine à pop-corn et qui nécessisait d'être assit dans un fauteuil bien confortable afin de profiter autant que possible.

- Allons, Derek, ça va nous faire du bien cette petite soirée... puis ça pourrait aider à souder ta meute, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe, entre nous.  
- Tu rêves, là, grogna toujours Derek. Ca va simplement être bruyant et après : devine qui va devoir se coltiner le ménage ? C'est nous bien sur.

Effectivement, Derek aimait très peu le ménage. Pour lui, il s'agissait surtout d'une perte de temps qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour faire quelque chose de plus productif... un entraînement, par exemple ! On pouvait donc difficilement le qualifier comme étant une personne maniaque, bien qu'il aime tout contrôler de A à Z.

Suite à cette montée de colère : Derek décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu afin de perfectionner son corps et, surtout, calmer ses nerfs. Il fit de la corde à sauter, tapa dans un punshing-ball, fit des abdos ainsi qu'une paire d'autres exercices de musculation. L'alpha adorait faire du sport. Il pouvait, de cette manière, se défouler mais également obtenir un corps de rêve qui ferait craquer les filles et qu'il adorait exhiber à tout va. Son corps était sa seule fierté pour le moment. Il symbolisait également tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour en arriver là, c'est-à-dire : avoir assez de force pour défendre ses proches.

Loin d'être calme et trempé de sueur, Derek choisit d'aller courir un peu dans la forêt suite à l'invasion de livreurs dans son loft. Lydia avait même prévu que quelqu'un s'occupe de bouger les meubles, décorer le loft et tout mettre en place. L'alpha ne reconnaissait tout simplement plus son appartement qui était intégralement métamorphosé. Derek se demandait s'il allait devoir faire acte de présence ou non à cette fête qu'il n'avait jamais décidé mais qui se déroulait tout de même à son domicile.

D'un côté, il savait que Lydia lui ferait payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son absence ; de l'autre : ce n'était pas une frêle jeune femme qui allait lui faire peur. Il détestait se faire manipuler, en plus ! Derek décida donc de ne pas participer à cette fête mais d'être malgré tout présent afin de protéger les jeunes si il venait à se passer quelque chose.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait probablement été d'accord avec son psychopathe d'oncle mais là... on avait imposé une fête chez lui et c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Il était THE alpha, merde ! Ce n'était pas une stupide gamine, bien que Lydia puisse difficilement être considérée comme telle, qui allait lui dicter sa conduite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la direction qu'il prenait et se retrouva en un rien de temps devant chez Stiles. Au vu de l'absence de bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la maison : l'adolescent devait encore être en train de dormir... ou absent.

Ces derniers temps, l'alpha se retrouvait régulièrement devant la maison du jeune homme mais c'était surtout dans le but de le protéger. L'humain était un cible de choix pour quiconque souhaitait s'attaquer à la meute et l'hyperactif semblait être, en plus de ça, un véritable aimant à danger. Derek n'osait imaginer la réaction sur shérif Stilinski s'il venait à apprendre la vie que menait son fils. Le jeune homme aurait pu parier que celle-ci serait à l'opposée de celle de Melissa McCall lorsqu'elle avait appris que son fils était en réalité un loup-garou. Le shérif aurait sûrement eu tendance à protéger davantage encore son fils unique même si, pour cela, il devait l'enfermer. Stiles aurait probablement trouvait un moyen de sortir, en plus !

Après un haussement d'épaules, Derek reprit son jogging sans plus penser à ce petit incident... qui se répétait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

* * *

_Voila, ce chapitre est fini. Comment l'avez vous trouvez? Bon? Pas bon? N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis_


	3. Chapitre 3: Une fête des plus étonnantes

_Rebonjour. Je n'avais pas prévu de publier à nouveau aujourd'hui mais j'ai été inspirer sur ce chapitre du coup j'ai écrit très rapidement et Skayt s'ennuyais donc elle a pu me corriger. Voici donc le chapitre 3 dont je suis très fière et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

* * *

Après son jogging, Derek rentra à son appartement. Il était alors 20h et Peter l'attendait pour manger. Comme d'habitude l'ancien alpha, qui adorait cuisiner, s'était mis devant les fourneaux et avait préparé ce qui semblait être un gratin de jambon et de cœur d'artichaut. C'était sa spécialité tout comme les tartes aux citron meringués.

Même si Derek n'appréciait pas de faire à manger et qu'il n'était pas vraiment fan des légumes, il ne pouvait nier les bienfaits de cette nourriture comparés à celle dont il avait l'habitude. Depuis la mort de Laura, il s'était habitué au fast-food et aux pizzas, donc revenir à une nourriture équilibré était difficile pour lui. Par respect pour le temps que Peter avait passé à faire le repas et aussi parce que, d'une manière générale, tout ce que l'ancien alpha préparait était délicieux : Derek s'installa à table.

Il voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil la soirée qui s'annonçait mais il avait trouvé une façon de se venger de Lydia qui allait sûrement ne pas lui plaire. Mais étant donné que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, il allait prendre son temps et le mettre en place qu'une fois le bon moment venu. La jeune fille allait souffrir. Oh oui, elle allait avoir aussi mal que quand lui allait devoir supporter cette stupide fête.

Étonnamment, Peter ne devait plus supporter ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis son emménagement car il décida de raconter tous les différents événements qui lui étaient arrivés dans la journée. Cela commença par son réveil qui avait été assez compliqué car il était (alors) confortablement installé sous sa couette et qu'il lui avait été difficile de la quitter ainsi que par sa dispute avec une vendeuse du centre commercial où il avait été faire les courses de la semaine. En gros, de nombreuses choses dont Derek n'avait absolument rien à faire.

Suite à ce repas des plus intéressant, Derek partit s'installer dans le salon et chercha le canapé qui avait été déplacé dans l'après midi afin de faire de l'espace. Alors qu'il était complètement plongé dans sa lecture, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un essayait de lui adresser la parole. Relevant la tête avec un regard à la fois blasé et énervé, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait, encore une fois, de Lydia qui avait du dû arriver pendant sa lecture.

"-Derek, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu essayer d'être une personne agréable ce soir? Et en plus, je te signale que cela fait cinq minutes que je suis plantée là devant toi.

-Lydia, grogna-t-il, énervé.

- Derek n'essaye même pas de me menacer, je n'y crois pas mais alors pas du tout. Je suis au dessus de tout ça.

- Lydia, tu m'as déjà obligé à accueillir cette stupide et inutile fête chez moi, donc n'attends pas autre chose de moi, fit-il remarquer concluant ainsi la discussion."

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les jeunes de la meute étaient arrivés, il était alors 22H30 et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Derek s'était déplacé afin de s'installer sur les escaliers ; de cette manière il pouvait tout observer mais aussi énerver Peter qui adorait cette place. Il entendait ainsi toutes les conversations que pouvaient avoir les lycéens, des plus stupides aux plus studieuses qui étaient très peu nombreuses.

"- Scott, voyons, si je fais un voyage dans le temps et que je reviens à l'heure actuelle accompagné de ton futur toi, mais que ton futur toi coupe la jambe de ton ancien toi, qui est aussi ton toi actuel, ça voudrait dire que ton toi du futur serait donc un paradoxe car normalement ton futur toi devrait avoir une jambe coupée car ton ancien toi, enfin ton toi actuel à la jambe coupée.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si mon moi futur coupe la jambe de mon moi actuel alors mon moi du futur n'est plus sensé exister et donc il disparaîtrait."

C'était donc une conversation tout à fait dans le genre de Stiles et de Scott. Du coté de Lydia, Jackson et Allison on pouvait entendre les jeunes filles parler chiffon alors que l'ancien kanima semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Les lycans les plus expérimentés excepté Scott discutaient avec Peter qui semblait heureux de pouvoir parler avec des personnes qui ne lui reprochait rien pour le moment. Leurs sujet de conversation était donc les techniques de combat que les jeunes pourrait utiliser lors des entraînements avec Derek qui les mettait toujours à terre.

Au moment où Stiles acheva enfin sa conversation avec Scott, Derek décida de se lever afin d'aller se chercher un verre. La boisson que Lydia avait préparé était absolument délicieuse et lui permettait de supporter un peu plus cette situation. Il était donc absolument détendu.

"-Derek, je peut te demander un truc s'il-te-plaît? Bon je sais je suis techniquement en train de le faire mais bon. C'est vrai que cette question est absolument stupide quand on y pense. A quoi bon demander si on peut poser la question alors qu'on en pose déjà une et que l'on sait absolument que même si l'autre personne dit non on posera la question de toute manière?

-Stiles, la ferme, grogna l'alpha.

- Tu as raison, je dois me concentrer sur le vrai problème. Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'entraîner? Je sais que je suis le moins fort de la meute et j'aimerais pouvoir me défendre parce que tu vois parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un pur boulet que vous devez toujours protéger car je suis le meilleur pour me mettre dans les embrouilles. Ne le nie pas, je suis un vrai dieu pour ça. Je n'osais pas trop te poser la question et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Lydia de mettre un tout petit peu de la même aconit qu'elle a utilisé lors de la résurrection de ... .

-Quoi? Arrêtez tout de suite de boire. Immédiatement." hurla Derek.

Suite à cela, Lydia et Style se prirent un énorme savon concernant les risques qu'ils avaient pris et toute les situations possible et inimaginable qui auraient pu se produire, comme l'arrivée d'un Gérard Argent par exemple. Même Peter se mettait à les engueuler, c'est pour dire l'énormité de l'idée dont avaient fait preuve les deux jeunes.

Plus tard, lorsque la majorité des lycéens furent partis raccompagné par les plus sérieux d'entre eux, il ne restait alors que Derek et Stiles. Le jeune homme tournait en rond et semblait chercher ses mots.

"-Ecoute Derek, je suis vraiment désolé, utiliser l'aconit afin de te détendre était une très mauvaise idée mais tu dois avouer que tu fais un petit peu peur et que c'est pas facile de t'aborder. J'avais peur que tu me dises non et d'ailleurs tu m'as toujours pas donné de réponse, donc j'ai utilisé cette technique absurde. Je sais que tu dois sans doute m'en vouloir mais s'il-te-plaît peux-tu penser à ma demande."

Le jeune homme prit alors ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte afin de s'en aller.

"C'est OK" soupira l'alpha alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la porte

* * *

_Comme d'habitudes, j'attend vos avis avec impatience. Il s'agissait du premier chapitre où tout les personnages importants étaient réunis et j'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec les dialogue. Donc bon? Pas bon?_


	4. Chapitre 4: Je n'aurais pas du

_Cc mes loulous, voila nouveau chapitre, où la relation Sterek se met un peu plus an place, j'espère que sa va vous plaire. Pas trop de review pour le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous serez plus présent pour celui ci._

* * *

En se levant le lendemain matin, Derek se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté. Bien sur, il se rendait bien compte que la demande de Stiles était légitime voire même nécessaire, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas ordonné d'aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre, comme par exemple Chris Argent.

Il savait déjà qu'entraîner l'hyperactif ne serait pas une tâche facile ; pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il soit capable de se concentrer sur une seule chose plus de cinq minutes. En plus l'alpha se doutait que le jeune homme ne manquerait pas de se plaindre. Espérons qu'au moins il sera très motivé.

Après une bonne douche et un petit café avec un Peter affalé dans le canapé, Derek décida de se rendre à l'entrepôt afin de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait entraîner le jeune humain. Ce lieu était parfait pour ses jeunes bêtas mais manquait d'équipements pour un humain. De plus, il leur était impossible de se rendre dans une salle de sport étant donné que Stiles devrait à un moment ou un autre se confronter aux capacités d'un loup. A contre-cœur, l'alpha fut obligé de se rendre dans un magasin d'équipement sportif. Il monta donc dans sa magnifique Camaro, son bébé, pour se rendre dans la ville voisine.

De retour à l'entrepôt après ses achats, Derek essaya d'installer les différents équipements acheté. Il n'avait pas acquis tout et n'importe quoi : Stiles pourrait courir dehors donc, déjà, pas besoin d'un tapis de course, en plus cela lui ferrait les jambes et un peu de calme pour Derek. Il avait, par contre, choisis des tapis de sol, une presse de musculation ainsi qu'un banc avec des poids et un sac lesté. Mettre en place certain de ces objets ne fut pas compliqué mais, en revanche, la fiche pour le montage de la presse était très compliqué. Au bout de deux heures de tentatives infructueuses, à grogner et à pester, l'alpha se résigna à appeler son oncle qui comprendrait, beaucoup mieux que lui, les plans de ce genre.

Peter débarqua donc vingt minutes plus tard accompagné d'un sac rempli de sandwichs. L'alpha avait encore oublié de manger et se jeta donc sur ce fameux trésor venu des dieux. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Peter s'occupait de ce pour quoi il était venu. La machine se montait petit à petit.

"-Eh bien Derek... tu en a fait des achats pour le petit avorton, se moqua Peter

- Ce n'est pas que pour lui, claqua Derek

- Peut-être mais si le gamin n'avait pas voulu que TU l'entraînes, Tu n'aurais jamais acheté tout ceci, insista l'ancien alpha

- Je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler, souffla Derek

- Tu sais bien que, sans moi, tu ne t'en serais jamais sorti. Je _te_ suis indispensable jeune homme.

- Ça, j'en doute." se moqua l'alpha

Une fois la presse installée, Derek essaya toutes les machines afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'elles fonctionnaient bien, il se retrouva donc très vite torse nu. Lorsque Stilesarriva, enfin, l'entraînement pu commencé. Le plus vieux lui fit d'abord faire plusieurs échauffements ainsi que quelques tours au pas de course autour de l'entrepôt. Ensuite, l'humain et le loup se dirigèrent vers les tapis où Derek pu lui montrer quelques mouvement basique d'auto-défense. Il y eu des mouvements d'attaques et de contre-attaque de la part de celui que Stiles nommait à présent le sadique ; lui fit essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne le mécanisme et que son corps s'y habitue. Ensuite, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent. Derek ne retenait pas ses coups mais il se disait que, de toute manière mieux valait que Stiles s'y habitue tout de suite car dans un vrai combat, l'adversaire ne ferait pas de concessions.

Le combat dura plus de vingt minutes avant que l'hyperactif déclare forfait. Les deux hommes, plus ou moins jeunes, arretairent dont l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. A l'inverse de ce que Derek avait pu penser, le jeune homme était tellement déterminé que cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur tout ce que l'alpha voulait bien lui apprendre. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé de nombreuses fois à terre et semblait avoir des difficulté à se mouvoir.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans les vieux canapés qui traînaient dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Derek avait été impressionné par la volonté du jeune homme qui avait mis toutes ses forces dans l'entraînement, même si celles-ci étaient peu nombreuses.

"-Dis-moi Derek, ça fait quoi d'être un beau gosse et de plaire aux filles?

- C'est quoi cette question?

- Je me demande... c'est tout. Je ne suis pas si attirant que ça et très peu de fille veulent de moi. Tu me trouves attirant, toi?

- Pourquoi tu poses toujours cette question? s'étonna l'alpha. Et à moi surtout. Je passe mon temps à m'énerver contre toi.

- Je veux savoir. Et tu parles énormément, toi, aujourd'hui. D'habitude, j'ai le droit seulement à des grognements et à des rencontres avec les murs. Et si je pose cette question à n'importe qui, c'est parce je veux savoir si je peux plaire aux garçons. On ne sait jamais, l'information peut être utile. Mais si je te la pose à toi c'est parce que toi, justement, en tant que mec plutôt bien foutu et au vu de ton aimable caractère : tu ne pourras qu'être objectif.

- Je ne répondrais jamais à cette question, grogna l'alpha

- Mais pourquoi?

- J'ai mes raisons souffla Derek

- Et tu vas me les expliquer fissa car sinon je vais continuer de te soûler avec ça TOUTE la journée, menaça Style fier de lui.

- Car si je te dis oui, tu vas être trop fier de toi et tu vas dire à tout le monde que j'ai dit que tu étais attirant et si je te dis non tu vas clairement être de mauvaise humeur.

- S'il te plaît, je ne veut pas avoir à te tirer les vers du nez. De un, c'est dégoûtant et de deux, les vers, c'est le rayon de Peter. Allez, Derek répond moi, tu seras un bon toutou. Quoique tu n'es pas vraiment un chien mais un loup donc on devrait dire que tu serais un bon louloup mais comme l'expression est pas ça, eh beh on peut pas.

-Stiles, s'agaça l'alpha

- Ok, j'ai compris, je me tais et je m'en vais aussi car je suis fatigué."

Suite au départ du lycéen, Derek remit tout l'équipement correctement puis rentra chez lui. Après une bonne douche, l'alpha se posa sur son lit et repensa à la journée qu'il venait de passer et surtout à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Stiles. Derek ne s'était jamais demandé, et n'avait même jamais regardé si le jeune homme était attirant. Stiles était juste là et l'alpha en faisait abstraction. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il devait avouer que l'hyperactif était pas mal dans son genre quand on oubliait son côté bavard, très bavard, un peu embêtant et sautant partout. Bien sur, le jeune homme n'avait pas que des défauts: il était présent pour ses amis, intelligent, toujours prêt à aider et n'avait pas peur d'affronter le danger. Cela aurait pus passer pour de l'inconscience. Bien que Derek se savait incapable de faire confiance à quelqu'un, il reconnaissait que Stiles était une personne de confiance et pour cela, il l'appréciait. Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais devant quelqu'un et surtout pas face au principal intéressé.

* * *

_Et voila, chapitre finis, j'espère que vous avez vus certaines références et que vous avez appréciez les moments Sterek. Alors bon? Pas bon? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis_


	5. Chapitre 5: Un entraînement qui dérape

_Cc les amis, voici enfin la suite. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je ne respecte pas de rythme de publication. Certain chapitre s'écrive plus vite que d'autre et donc je suppose que le chapitre suivant viendra très rapidement car il m'inspire énormément. Vous pourrez peut-être devinez pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre-ci._

_Skayt et NathDW: j'était sur que le truc des vers qui sont le rayons de Peter allait plaire et je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup la._

* * *

Lundi, le jour que préférait Derek, comme une grande majorité de la population. Il savait que ce jour là, il serait tranquille pendant une grosse partie de la journée. Excepté Peter, personne ne devrait venir au loft. Il choisit d'utiliser sa journée pour finir le livre qu'il avait commencé il y a quelques jours ainsi que pour bosser un peu, car oui Derek travaillait.

Bien que grâce à sa famille, il possédait une fortune qui lui aurait permis de ne jamais travailler, le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas rester inactif. Il avait donc choisi de rénover des voitures anciennes. A l'époque de sa vie à New York, Derek travaillait chez un concessionnaire qui lui avait tout appris mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait choisi d'être beaucoup plus indépendant. Il achetait donc les voitures, les retapait puis les revendait à d'autres concessions. Actuellement, il travaillait sur une corvette C4 de 1990. Il manquait des pièces et devait donc contacter ses fournisseurs, alors que pendant ce temps la voiture était à l'entrepôt.

Deux heures plus tard, fatigué d'avoir dû marchander les prix et trop parler, Derek estima que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Il allait pouvoir continuer à travailler dès que les pièces seraient livrées mais pour le moment il était bloqué.

Aujourd'hui, il devait aller chercher Stiles, car sa voiture étant encore chez le garagiste et du coup, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas venir par ses propres moyen à l'entrepôt. L'entraînement du jeune homme se passait plutôt bien pour le moment et Derek était fier des progrès accomplis. Le lycéen ne serait bientôt plus une cible facile pour leurs ennemis et l'alpha savait qu'il pourrait passer moins de temps à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Bientôt, Stiles serait capable de battre Scott si on le lui demandait. L'entraînement devenait plus difficile mais le jeune homme réussissait à éviter les coups la plus grande partie du temps. Derek devait s'avouer qu'il était plus dur avec le jeune humain et il savait que plus il passait de temps à l'entraînement, plus il trouvait le jeune homme attirant. La question de ce dernier l'avait perturbé un peu plus que ce que l'alpha aurait pu croire et lui avait fait se poser beaucoup de questions. Derek n'était pas prêt à assumer cette attirance et donc pas du tout prêt à le dire à d'autre personne et de toute manière a qui aurait-il pu le dire ?

Le lycéen ne semblait même pas intéressé par lui et l'alpha n'aurait jamais pu supporter un refus. De plus, avec l'entraînement, Stiles avait changé de physionomie ; il avait pris du muscle, possédait enfin des abdos qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher, au plus grand désespoir de Derek, et il ne ressemblait plus tellement à un petit avorton. Pour l'alpha, l'entraînement n'était rien physiquement mais moralement ce n'était pas facile. Voir Stiles exhiber son corps était très dur et surtout éviter de trop l'observer était encore plus difficile. Bien sur, dès le lendemain de sa stupide question, Derek se rendit compte que le jeune homme était bien fichu mais maintenant c'était encore mieux. Le lycéen était en train de passer du stade d'adolescent à celui d'adulte et cela plaisait énormément à Derek et à son loup.

Pour l'alpha, il s'agissait juste d'une attirance sexuelle et d'aucune façon de sentiments. Pour ressentir quelque chose, il fallait pouvoir faire confiance en une personne et lui montrer nos faiblesses, et cela Derek en était incapable. Pour lui, il n'était qu'une coquille vide incapable de ressentir quelque chose à part de la colère et de la haine.

Derek regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt devoir aller chercher le jeune homme dont les cours allaient se terminer. Bien qu'il allait conduire son bébé, l'alpha traîna un peu les pieds car il anticipait déjà le calvaire qui allait être le sien d'ici une heure.

Une fois devant le lycée, l'alpha se gara bien en évidence, afin que Stiles n'ait pas besoin de trop chercher ou de croire qu'il n'était pas venu. Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. L'alpha sortit donc de sa voiture, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et s'appuya sur son bébé, bien en évidence. Le jeune homme semblait prendre son temps pour le rejoindre, ce qui agaça Derek.

Enfin Stiles apparut. Il discutait avec un jeune homme que l'alpha ne connaissait pas et Scott semblait patienter à coté, plus stupide que jamais. L'inconnu demandait à Stiles si celui-ci pouvait lui passer les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre en note. L'hyperactif accepta et lui promit de lui envoyer par mail dans la soirée. L'autre lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le remercier puis repartit avec un grand sourire qui ne plu pas à Derek. Voir des inconnus roder auprès de sa meute ne le réjouissait absolument pas et encore moins quand la personne en question repartait avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A ce moment là, Stiles repéra l'alpha et se dirigea vers lui avec empressement. L'alpha oublia donc totalement l'inconnu et retourna dans sa voiture alors que le lycéen prenait place à ses côté.

Dans la voiture : le silence était de rigueur. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas et l'ambiance était tendu. Cela inquiéta Derek car il n'avait pas l'habitude de cela. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier le babillage constant de Stiles. Cette situation ne lui plaisait donc pas, mais alors pas du tout et l'inquiétait pour le déroulement de l'entraînement. Un Stiles qui ne parlait pas était un Stiles bizarre et l'annonce d'événements plutôt inquiétant. Si le jeune homme ne parlait pas c'est qu'il était inquiet ou qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'hyper important.

Arrivé à l'entrepôt, Stiles partit directement s'échauffer sans adresser un seul mot à l'alpha. Après une heure passée sur les machines, vînt le moment du corps à corps. Les coups s'enchaînèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante, c'était le moment qui plaisait le plus à Stiles ; c'était là qu'il était le plus déterminé, le plus courageux. Derek, lui, ne supportait déjà plus la présence d'un Stiles torse nu à ses côtés et aurait préféré être à mille lieues d'ici. Après plusieurs tentative que Derek esquiva facilement, Stiles réussit enfin à le mettre à terre grâce à une parade qui sortait dont ne sait où. Commençant à tomber, le loup attrapa Stiles par le col et le fit tomber avec lui.

L'alpha se retrouva donc dos contre le tapis avec Stiles allongé sur lui. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant de longues heures, mais Stiles bougea et l'alpha cru que celui-ci allait se relever. A ce moment là, un ange passa puis le lycéen fit une chose surprenante : il embrassa Derek.

* * *

_Je sais petit chapitre et une fin un peu sadique, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai demandé l'avis de Skayt et elle ma dit "va si soit sadique" donc comme je l'apprécie beaucoup et que de temps en temps je l'écoute, j'ai été sadique. Pour que vous comprenez Skayt, c'est un peu mon Stiles à moi._

_Comment avez-vous trouvez le chapitre? Bon? pas bon? A la prochaine_


	6. Chapitre 6: Torride

_Cc, voici le nouveau chapitre., posté a une heure tardive. Je souhaite signaler qu'il s'agit en totalité d'un lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous procurera autant de plaisir qu'à moi lors de son écriture. J'ai quelque petites question:_

_- Trouvez vous les chapitres trop court?_

_-Les personnages sont -il fidèle par rapport à la série?_

_S'il vous plait, répondez moi. Bisou bisou_

_**Yumi:** effectivement Stiles se préparait pour savoir quand il allait embrasser l'alpha. _

* * *

Après un bref baiser, où l'alpha pu sentir toute l'inexpérience de Stiles, le jeune homme s'écarta vivement et commença à bouger avec la ferme intention de se relever car il était gêné à présent. Il venait quand même d'embrasser Derek-_I'm sexy and i know it_-Hale, ce n'était donc pas n'importe qui et en plus c'était son premier baiser. Surtout que le lycan adorait lui faire rencontrer les murs et pour une fois c'était le jeune homme qui avait provoqué cette situation.

Derek, qui était beaucoup plus rapide que le lycéen et plus expérimenté, l'attrapa par le cou et lui montra ce qu'était un vrai baiser. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'avant goût qu'il avait eu soit très bien réussi. Grâce à ses dons lupins : l'alpha sentit les hormones de Stiles monter en flèches lorsqu'il franchit enfin la barrière de ses lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea, s'intensifia et l'adulte pu enfin goûter à ces lèvres tant désirées, se mélanger à cette langue tentatrice qui lui plaisait tant.

Pouvoir enfin assouvir ses pulsions, autrement qu'en rêve, était très plaisant pour Derek, car après tout... l'attente décuple l'envie. Il perdit donc rapidement le contrôle et avec un mouvement des hanches changea sa position ainsi que celle de Stiles pour se retrouver sur lui sans interrompre leur baiser. Plus le temps passait et plus celui-ci devenait intense. Cette nouvelle posture était beaucoup plus confortable pour lui et ainsi il devenait le maître du jeu, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus s'échapper, ce qui à première vu n'était plus dans ses prérogatives.

Rapidement, il se retrouva au même point que Stiles, c'est-à-dire torse nu. Il avait lui-même enlevé son t-shirt car le lycéen était pour le moment trop occupé à profiter de cette nouvelle situation et touchait son torse. Le jeune homme semblait tout aussi enfiévré que lui et cette chaleur décuplait celle de Derek. Enfin l'alpha pouvait profiter du corps de l'hyperactif et n'avait même pas eu besoin de prendre les devants.

Derek abandonna les lèvres du lycéen qui se plaigna avec un gémissement pour s'attaquer à la chair tendre de son cou offert. Il le lécha, le mordilla et le suça afin que l'adolescent ait une marque, symbole visible de la tentation qu'il représentait pour lui. Apparemment cela lui plut malgré tout car l'alpha pouvait sentir ses maigres tentatives pour étouffer ses gémissements tout en essayant de respirer.

Stiles lui faisait un effet terrible et, pour empirer les choses, le jeune homme commençait, inconsciemment, à se frotter contre lui, ce qui rendait son excitation plus visible. Derek descendit donc vers le torse du jeune homme, premièrement pour éloigné la zone sensible de ce corps si tentant et deuxièmement pour se venger des tortures mentales que lui avait infligé la partie supérieur du lycéen. il traça donc un chemin entre le cou de l'adolescent et ses tétons avec sa langue. Accompagné des soupirs de Stiles, il joua avec les petits morceau de chair. Sa langue se fit brûlure, joueuse mais aussi agaçante. Il les titilla et les mordit afin de faire gémir le jeune homme. Puis descendant avec une lenteur exagérée, il décida d'agacer un peu le nombril du lycéen tout en lui enlevant son pantalon.

Tout comme lui, l'adolescent était très excité et Derek pouvait en sentir la puissance contre ses abdos. Son propre pantalon disparut rapidement alors qu'il remontait vers la bouche de l'hyperactif qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Le jeune homme avait un goût délicieux qui plaisait énormément à l'alpha. La virilité de Stiles était dure contre sa cuisse et lui faisait perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Le corps du jeune homme était si parfait, si tendre et pourtant si dur que cela lui faisait mal. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir à nouveau, tout du moins essayer, car ses nuits n'avaient jamais été bonne mais au moins il ne rêverait plus de Stiles.

Avec surprise, Derek sentit enfin les mains de Stiles se mettre en mouvement. L'une d'elle se dirigeait d'ailleurs timidement vers sa virilité. Cette petite curieuse dépassa rapidement la barrière que représentait l'élastique de son boxer, noir évidement, et prit rapidement possession de son sexe. A ce niveau llà on pouvait sentir que Stiles connaissait la technique pour faire plaisir. La petite maline entama de long va-et-vient qui ne tardèrent pas à rendre Derek encore plus fou mais aussi proche de l'explosion.

Derek bougeant pour enlever son boxer, la main de Stiles dû arrêter tout mouvement et se diriger ailleurs afin de laisser le lycan libre de ses mouvements. Il profita de l'inactivité du jeune homme pour lui retirer le dernier morceau de tissu qui lui restait. Frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, l'alpha entendit Stiles le supplier sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il demandait exactement. Le jeune puceau ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais semblait attendre cela avec impatience.

Il aurait aimé faire découvrir d'autres choses au jeune homme mais il devait aussi se rappeler que pour lui c'était sa première fois et qu'il devait y aller un peu, il pensait bien un_ peu_, plus doucement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Le loup en lui réclamait plus de sauvagerie mais l'homme ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Descendant sa main vers les fesses du lycéen, Derek pu le voir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette rougeur, cette gène plu à l'alpha. Un doigt pénétra le jeune homme puis deux lorsqu'il fut habitué à la sensation et enfin un troisième. Lorsque Stiles commença à bouger et à en vouloir plus, Derek enleva sa main et entra son sexe dans l'entrée chaude et étroite de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement de douleur qui se transforma vite en plaisir quand son aîné sentit qu'il pouvait enclancher le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Comme lors de leurs combats, le rythme s'accéléra et les coups devinrent plus précis. A eux deux, ils entamèrent une danse dangereuse et sensuelle. Lorsque Derek atteint la prostate de Stiles, le jeune homme poussa un cri de plaisir et se contracta tellement que l'alpha cru arriver au bout de leurs ébats. Le lycéen gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que l'alpha grognait. Bête sauvage contre humain. C'était une lutte violente, sauvage et étouffante. Continuant à repousser leurs limites , Derek n'arrêta pas de bouger et accéléra une nouvelle fois la cadence. Ilsentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder et donna toute les dernières forces qui lui restaient dans ses derniers mouvements. Stiles ne tarda pas à venir et Derek le rejoignit presque instantanément avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à coté de lui.

Une fois remit de ses émotions, Derek réalisa qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur. Il se leva donc et se rhabilla en vitesse.

" -Désolé" , souffla-t-il avant de quitter l'entrepôt abandonnant le jeune homme qui le regardait partir choqué.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? moi en tout cas j'ai adoré. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'écrire un tel chapitre surtout en relation H/H. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._


	7. Chapitre 7: j'ai dérapé

_Bonjour, bonjour, bon j'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais bon entre le boulot d'été et mon permis moto j'ai du mal a trouvé du temps._

_J'ai essayer d'écrire un chapitre plus long et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées ; deux semaines que Derek avait passé à regretter de ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin. Il se sentait coupable. Il s'était comporté comme un con et cela il le savait. Pendant ces dernières semaines, il était très peu sorti et avait préféré passer du temps au loft. Il savait que Stiles était vierge et il n'aurait donc jamais dû lui prendre cette partie de lui. Il se doutait que le jeune homme souhaiterait aller plus loin avec lui, mais Derek se sentait incapable d'être aussi proche d'une personne. _C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait était une terrible erreur_. De plus : l'alpha ne ressentait pour le lycéen qu'une attirance sexuelle et rien de plus. Il en était quasiment certain.

Durant ces deux semaines, il n'était pas retourné à l'entrepôt de peur d'y croiser Stiles. Oui, Derek, l'ALPHA, avait peur de ce que pourrait lui reprocher le jeune lycéen et à raison. Il se doutait que le jeune homme allait revenir sur les lieux du crime afin de se confronter à lui mais il avait tout faitpour que cela ne se produise pas. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de problème surnaturel pour le moment sinon il y aurait eu des réunions et donc... il aurait vu l'hyperactif.

Il repensait sans cesse à ce moment, à ce dérapage. Malgré la culpabilité, il ne pouvait nier que cela avait été bon, énormément d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui plairait autant et pourtant... Il ne cessait d'y penser, c'était devenu une obsession et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : recommencer. Des images, des flashs lui revenaient régulièrement et souvent dans les pires moments, comme par exemple lorsqu'il parlait avec Peter. Et ses moments là était extrêmement gênant.

"-Derek, téléphone pour toi, hurla Peter depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

- J'arrive

- Allo, grogna-t-il

-Monsieur Hale?

-Oui.

-Ici l'adjoint du Shérif. Je vous appelle à propos du jeune homme Isaac Lahey qui est actuellement en détention. Etant son référent, la loi nous oblige à vous informer qu'il restera en cellule pour une durée de quatre heures avec le motif de trouble à l'ordre public.

-Que s'est-il passé?demanda-t-il en soufflant

-Il est le principal responsable d'une bagarre mais il vous expliquera cela mieux que moi lorsque vous viendrez le récupérer à la fin de sa garde à vue.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Au revoir."

Derek soupira de lassitude en faisant ce geste qu'il faisait si souvent, c'est-à-dire en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Un des jeunes avait, encore une fois, trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans les ennuis. Et en plus, il s'agissait d'Isaac. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir des problèmes avec ce loup en particulier.

Isaac était tout gentil, innocent et non pas un petit con bagarreur et l'alpha ne comprenait pas du tout comment le lycéen avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. En plus l'adulte allait devoir croiser le Shérif, qui ne l'appreciait pas tellement, et Derek espérait que Stiles ne lui avait pas raconté les événements de l'entrepôt sinon le Shérif le tuerait. Tout en grognant d'exaspération, il prit sa veste en cuir ainsi que ses clés pour se rendre à l'entrepôt afin de travailler un peu. Il avait suffisamment retardé ce moment et n'avait, maintenant, plus le choix.

Une fois arrivé, il pu constater que soit Stiles était venu ici très en colère, soit une tornade était passée, ce qui revenait à peu près au même. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les fauteuils étaientretournés et les machines pas trop lourdes étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Comme il avait pu s'en douter : le jeune homme lui en voulait énormément.

Les pièces qu'il avait commandé étaient enfin arrivées et il pu donc les installer. Il se retrouva vite torse nu, du cambouis plein les mains et installé sur une plaque roulante afin d'avoir accès au bas de la voiture qu'il avait légèrement surélevé. Pendant qu'il travaillait il se demandait s'il ne serait pas préférable qu'Isaac vienne vivre chez lui plutôt qu'au foyer d'accueil. Ainsi Derek pourrait le surveiller et cela changerait des quelques discussions qu'il avait avec son oncle.

Bien sur cela allait engendrer une certaine intimité que l'alpha ne souhaitait pas mais il savait qu'Isaac serait plutôt discret et de bonne compagnie. Sa décision était prise : le jeune homme viendrait vivre avec lui. Arrêtant de bosser, il téléphona au centre d'accueil et les mit au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Étant son réfèrent cela ne posa pas de problème et il lui restait donc juste à aller récupérer le lycéen puis les affaires qu'il possédait au centre. Derek ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir Peter car de un c'était SON loft et de deux son oncle adorerait avoir une nouvelle tête de turc H24.

Après une douche rapide mais surtout nécessaire, il était temps pour Derek de se rendre au bureau du shérif Stilinski. Une fois sur place, il alla directement au secrétariat qui le renvoya vers l'adjoint Moore. C'est ce dernier qui s'était occupé d'Isaac. Il lui fit donc remplir des documents administratifs puis lui donna les effets personnels que le lycéen avait sur lui au moment de son arrestation. Enfin les deux hommes allèrent voir Isaac dans sa cellule.

Au moment de partir, quand Derek serra la main de l'adjoint, celui-ci lui fit un sourire qui ne plut pas à l'alpha. Ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il était incapable de dire où.

"-Isaac, tu vas venir vivre au loft, imposa Derek une fois tout les deux seuls dans la camaro.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi? Bégaya t'il un peu apeuré.

- Parce que, grogna Derek

- S'il-te-plaît Derek, explique moi pourquoi.

- Pour te surveiller, que tu ne sois pas seul et t'aider, énuméra l'alpha un peu énervé à l'idée de devoir se justifier.

- Ok.

- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que je sois obligé de me déplacer.

- Beh hier soir, j'ai voulu sortir au Jungle, je me suis dit que j'y croiserais peut-être Danny. Donc j'ai passé ma soirée là-bas et à un moment, je discutais avec le barman et j'ai vu un mec qui me regardait avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il me fixait toujours, donc j'ai décidé de partir.

- Continue, ordonna Derek

- Le problème c'est que le mec _il_ m'a suivi et, une fois dehors, il a commencé à m'insulter, à dire que n'était qu'une tapette et autre. En gros il cherchait à m'énerver et ça à marché. Je lui ai sauté dessus et je me suis mis à le frapper. Mais au bout de quelques temps, il a prit le dessus, m'a assommé et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans la voiture de l'adjoint du shérif.

- Abruti, souffla Derek en se garant devant le centre d'accueil."

Quand Isaac eu fini de récupérer et de charger ses affaires, les deux hommes purent reprendre la route, direction le loft. Derek entra en premier et alla directement s'installer dans son fauteuil alors que Peter préparait le repas de ce soir.

"- Il fait quoi lui? s'étonna Peter quand Isaac entra dans le loft avec un carton.

- J'emménage.

- Derek, tu aurais pu me prévenir j'aurais préparé un peu plus à manger, souffla un Peter un peu énervé."

Quand Isaac entendit cela il explosa de rire car il n'aurait jamais imaginé Peter dans le rôle de la femme d'intérieur.

* * *

_Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre? si vous avez quelque hypothèse sur la suite hésitez pas à me les dire ou a me poser des questions. Bisou_


	8. Chapitre 8: Envie de meutre

_Coucou mes poulets je sais que j'ai pris du retards sur la publication mais Skayt était partis en vacance et donc je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre avec plein de faute d'orthographe. Bien sur, j'aurais pus demander à une autre de mes amis de le corriger mais le truc c'est que moi et Skayt on a fait deux ans d'études ensemble et du coup j'ai du supporter toute ses théorie sur les macaques, les patates ect. Maintenant que je ne la côtoie plus quotidiennement, c'est fou comme elle me manque. Le seul moment où je retrouve toute ses idiotie c'est lorsqu'elle commente mon chapitre, surtout quand sa concerne Peter. Donc je ne pouvait pas me priver de ces commentaires. _

_Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est donc beaucoup plus long afin de ma faire pardonner. Bonne lecture._

* * *

L'emménagement d'Isaac fut une des rares choses que Derek ne regretta pas. La cohabitions des trois hommes se passait très bien et l'alpha retrouvait enfin ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vie de famille. Le jeune homme s'était installé dans la troisième chambre du loft. Ce n'était, _certes_, pas la plus grande mais c'était toujours mieux que celle du centre. Alors qu'il redoutait la vie entre le jeune homme et son oncle, ces deux là semblait s'entendre comme larrons en foire surtout lorsqu'ils parlaient cuisine. Isaac avait même fait découvrir une série a Derek, Doctor Who. En tant normal, il n'aimait pas trop les séries, qu'il jugeait trop cucul, mais le personnage principal de celle-ci était un tel message d'espoir qu'il n'avait pu qu'adorer. Cet homme, seul, le dernier de son espèce et qui avait tant perdu lui semblait si proche de lui-même.

Si les autres apprenaient qu'il regardait une série telle que celle-ci, sa réputation d'alpha grognon allait en prendre un coup. Heureusement que le lycéen était assez discret sinon s'en était fini de sa petite paix toute relative. Bien sur la lecture restait son activité préférée mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de louper sa série. Sur bien des points, il commençait à devenir un vrai nerd et cela avec l'aide d'Isaac. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça au final. Le changement, jusqu'à un certain point, était même une chose plutôt bénéfique. En parlant de changement, bizarrement, les autres ne lui parlait plus de Stiles ou de ses entraînements. Sans doute qu'à force de recevoir des grognements énervés, ils avaient abandonné la partie.

Derek pensait que ne pas avoir de nouvelles du jeune homme, ne pas le voir, ne pas l'avoir dans lespattes, lui offrirait enfin un moment de paix mais au final, il se rendait compte que ça lui manquait. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'une personne lui manquerait et que celle-ci serait Stiles Stilinski, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais même si le jeune homme lui manquait, Derek n'irait jamais vers lui car il refusait de nouer des relations avec qui que ce soi. En tout cas, pas plus que nécessaire.

L'alpha se considérait comme étant une personne que rien ne pouvait effrayer mais le seul fait de pouvoir se mettre en couple et souffrir à nouveau le tétanisait. Ses nombreuses relations avait réussi à lui fait croire qu'il n'attirait que le malheur autour de lui et qu'il finirait forcément par en souffrir un jour ou l'autre. Bien sur, aucune personne de son entourage, c'est-à-dire Peter et Isaac, n'était au courant. Il n'osait plus confier son cœur à quiconque car celui-ci finissait toujours broyé.

Il était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, un livre qu'il ne lisait pas dans les mains, lorsque Isaac l'interpella.

"- Derek!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda Derek, surprit.

- Voila, je voulais te demander, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, si ce soir tu accepterais de venir au Jungle avec moi?

- T'es assez grand pour y aller tout seul non, souffla- t-il.

- Oui mais ...

- Mais quoi?

- Je veux pas y aller tout seul à cause de la dernière fois.

- Tu te fous de moi, là, non?

- Pas du tout. Allez viens.

Curieux de voir ce qui effrayait son bêta et incapable de résister au regard de chiot que le jeune homme lui lançait, il finit par accepter en soupirant. Il espérait qu'un jour, quelqu'un serait capable de tenir tête à Isaac et qu'il serait présent pour assister au spectacle. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Un être humain de base n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir mettre une raclée à un loup garou. Il espérait donc croiser cette personne et pouvoir enquêter un peu.

Plus tard, alors qu'il observait tranquillement Peter et Isaac en train de faire à manger, son psychopathe d'oncle se tourna vers lui et le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

"-Quoi?

- Oh rien. J'ai juste entendu dire que ce soir tu allais dans une boite gay. Aurais-tu une révélation à me faire mon cher neveu ? Se moqua Peter.

- J'y vais juste pour Isaac, grogna Derek.

- Tu es sur? Tu ne vas pas nous ramener une vrai tapette à la maison?

- Non. "

Ainsi conclut-il la conversation avant de se lever et de monter dans sa chambre, à l'étage supérieur. C'était la seule chambre qui ne se situait pas au rez-de-chaussée et donc ces deux colocataires n'avaient pas de raison pour monter.

Décidant de se préparer pour ce soir, il alla prendre une douche. Sous le jet d'eau, il repensa au corps nu de Stiles collé contre le sien et il s'imagina le prendre sous la douche. Sentir son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il tiendrait son sexe entre ses mains. Le prendre contre le mur froid créant un contraste avec leurs propres chaleurs. Excité à mort, Derek descendit sa main et commença à se donner du plaisir tout en imaginant les cris de plaisir de Stiles lorsqu'il aurait plongé en lui.

Dans un râle, il se vida dans sa main. L'abstinence ne lui allait vraiment pas. Secouant la tête, il se rappela qu'il ne vivait pas seul et que ses colocataires avait l'ouï très très fine. Espérant que ces deux là n'aient rien entendu, il sorti de la douche et se sécha. Une fois devant son armoire il ne se posa pas beaucoup de questions sur la manière dont il allait s'habiller. Comme d'habitude il mit un jean noir avec un t-shirt gris.

Sentant une bonne odeur provenir de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et servit généreusement. Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, il alla s'installer devant son écran plat pour regarder sa série avec Isaac. L'épisode, " Don't blink" était juste sublime et les anges pleureurs étaient, et de loin beaucoup mieux que les Daleks. Il espérait les revoir dans un nouvel épisode et ce rapidement. Derek était devenu un pro-Moffat et cela au plus grand désespoir d'Isaac.

Vers 22h, il fut temps pour les trois hommes, puisque Peter avait quasiment été obligé de venir par son neveu de se diriger vers le Jungle. Une fois devant la camaro, les deux colocataires de Derek se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes pour savoir qui s'installerait devant. La discussion cessa quand l'alpha démarra sa précieuse voiture et commença a partir. Au final, Peter eu ce qu'il voulait et s'installa devant avec un grand sourire. Arrivant devant la discothèque Derek eut la désagréable sensation de s'être fait piéger. Plusieurs voitures des membres de la meute se trouvaient devant le lieu de dépravation. Il se doutait qu'en réalité tous les jeunes étaient présents. Se retrouver dans un bar gay pouvait paraître surprenant mais les lyçéens adorait l'ambiance de ce lieu. Il lança donc un regard noir à Isaac qui avait l'air de se sentir légèrement coupable et qui le fixait avec ses adorables yeux de chiot.

"- Isaac, je te jure que là : j'ai une envie forte de t'égorger avec mes dents.

- Moi qui pensais que tu réservais ce traitement à Stiles, je suis déçu."

Ils retrouvèrent vite les autres, qui s'étaient attroupés devant le bar. Même Danny était présent. Quand il se joignit à eux, Derek pu sentir Stiles le fixer mais il évita, par tous les moyens, de croiser son regard. La situation entre eux deux n'était pas réglée et il ne souhaitait même pas en discuter. En cela on aurait pu dire qu'il était un froussard. Faire l'autruche était une assez bonne tactique à ses yeux et de toute manière son verre semblait beaucoup plus intéressant.

Quand les jeunes se décidèrent d'aller enfin danser, certains garçons traînés de force par leur petites amies, il resta donc à discuter avec son oncle. Pourtant, son regard fut très vite happé vers la piste où un certain jeune homme se déhanchait comme un petit diable. Bien que maladroit, l'intensité qu'il mettait dans ses mouvements le rendait irrésistible. En tout cas pour Derek.

Une musique démarra, c'était _Love me again_ de _John Newman_. Stiles étant seul ce moment là sur la piste, un homme s'approcha et dansa de manière langoureuse avec lui. Le lycéen se colla un peu plus contre cet inconnu et se mit à fixer Derek intensément tout en chantant certaines paroles.

_I need to know now, know now. Can you love me again?_

_( J'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant, de le savoir maintenant. Peux-tu m'aimer à nouveau?)_

Son petit manège semblait passer inaperçu auprès de ses amis qui étaient partis soit au bar soit à d'autres endroits de la piste de danse. Mais Derek, lui, l'observait et ne pouvait le quitter des yeux.

_Is that what devils do?_

_(C'est ce que font les diables?)_

Le regard du jeune homme semblait brûler d'une passion qui effrayait l'alpha. L'inconnu se colla alors un peu plus contre le lycéen et fit descendre ses mains sur son postérieur. A la vue de cela, Derek cru voir rouge, ce qui était sûrement le cas, et aurait souhaité être à la place de l'autre homme. Non, il n'était pas jaloux mais Stiles réussissait à l'exciter grâce à un seul regard.

_Rising up to you_

_(Je m'avance vers toi)_

Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir de nouveau envie de lui. Il pensait avoir eu ce qu'il souhaitait et point final. Apparemment, il avait eu tord. Leur partie de jambes en l'air n'avait peut être pas été une si grosse erreur que ça au final. Ça pourrait devenir une relation intéressante mais sans prise de tête. De toutes façons, il ne ressentait rien pour le jeune homme sauf une attirance sexuelle. Cela durera le temps qu'il faudra, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à temps qu'il ne ressente plus cette envie.

_Do this again, do this again oh_

_(Aime moi à nouveau, recommence oh)_

Il devait être en train de rêver. Le jeune homme venait de lui faire une véritable invitation à la débauche, à la luxure. Il allait y répondre, oh que oui _il allait y répondre_. Il commençait à être en manque et même si, la dernière fois, il avait regretté ce qui s'était passé avec le jeune homme lui avait plu énormément.

Finissant son verre d'une seule traite, il profita qu'aucun autre membre de la meute ne soit présent pour se diriger vers Stiles. Posant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme de manière possessive : il regarda l'inconnu avec qui il dansait et lui lança un regard noir. Ce dernier prit rapidement la fuite, légèrement effrayé.

Le lycéen se retourna alors et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha. Une fois face au regard lubrique de Derek, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna rapidement vers l'extérieur. Comme lors de leur première fois, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative d'embrasser l'adulte. L'odeur du jeune homme était un mélange d'alcool, de sueur ainsi que d'excitation. Le collant contre un mur, les jambes de Stiles vinrent rapidement trouver leur place dans son dos tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sous ses fesses pour le maintenir contre la surface dure. Très vite, il furent bientôt très excités, trop peut-être. Un coup de klaxon leur fit se rappeler du lieu où ils étaient.

"- Tu es venu comment? Murmura Derek, la tête dans son cou.

- Avec Allison et Scott.

- Ok. Dis leur que tu te sentais pas bien et que je te ramène."

Une fois les formalités faites, il montèrent tous les deux dans la camaro de l'alpha pour se diriger vers la maison du jeune homme. Isaac et Peter rentrerait à pied, sa leur ferrait du bien. Le shérif était encore une fois de nuit et allait donc rentrer tard.

Peu de temps après leurs ébats, alors que Derek se reposait un peu avant de partir chez lui, le jeune homme posa THE question.

"- On est quoi nous deux?

- ... . Rien, souffla-t-il après quelques minutes

- Tu appelles ça rien, toi ? s'étonna Stiles en désignant, avec de nombreux mouvements de bras, le lit défait et leurs deux corps nus.

- Oui.

- Je savais que parfois tu étais un vrai connard mais là tu as atteint les limites de l'imaginable. Tu vois, pour moi, tout ça, c'est le début de quelque chose. Je suis attiré par toi ; ça je ne peux pas le nier et j'aimais bien quand on passait du temps ensemble. Moi je ne veux pas que l'on ne soit rien, je veux plus.

- Désolé, mais non.

- Pourquoi? Vas-y expliques-moi un peu pour voir. Je veux savoir les raisons qui font que tu ne veux pas. Pour baiser tu es ok, là y a pas de problème, mais quand les choses sérieuses arrivent, pouf ! Y a plus personne. Le grand méchant loup disparais.

- Laisse tomber Stiles.

- Non je ne laisserais pas tomber. Tu pense peut-être pouvoir faire ce que tu veux parce que tu es l'alpha mais non. Là il s'agit de toi, moi et de ce qui se passe entre nous donc tu vas t'expliquer et fissa.

- Je n'expliquerai rien. Il y a certaines choses qui sont privées et que je veux garder pour moi et ce que tu me demandes en fait partie.

- S'il-te-plaît, Derek, explique-moi, murmura Stiles alors que son amant se redressait et commençait à enfiler boxer et pantalon.

- Ecoute, tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les mots, que j'ai un problème de confiance et que j'ai subi pas mal de choses. Ce truc là, ce que je ressens, je suis incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Je ne le comprend même pas ; mais quand ce sera le cas peut-être que je t'en parlerai. On verra. D'accord ?

Après cette discussion Derek se leva, acheva de s'habiller puis sorti par la fenêtre qui, comme d'habitude, était ouverte. Pendant tout le trajet, puis une fois dans son lit, il ne pu cesser de penser à cette discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Analyser ses sentiments n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le seul qu'il connaissait était la colère et le reste n'existait pas. Lorsqu'il pensait à l'éventualité de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un, d'être proche de cette personne, il avait la sensation d'être oppressé, qu'une main venait serrer son cœur avec force.

Alors que l'alpha avait finit par s'endormir, un son strident se fit soudain entendre dans sa chambre. Pensant à une énième farce pourrie de Peter, il chercha son réveil à tâtons. Quand ce fut fait, il se rendit compte qu'en réalité c'était son téléphone qui faisait ce bruit atroce. Son réveil indiquait quatre heures du matin, il pestait donc contre l'enfoiré qui avait osé le réveiller à cette heure-ci.

"- Derek?

- Ouais, grogna l'alpha

- On a un problème" souffla Scott

* * *

_Alors verdict? Bon? Pas bon? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion et ce que vous penser des réactions des personnages._


	9. Chapitre 9: Aux toilettes, sérieux?

_Cc les louveteaux, donc voici le nouveau chapitre de HS, j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Je tiens à remercier Skayt pour avoir améliorer u passage que je ne trouvais pas assez Derekien. Merci de continuer à suivre leurs aventures ainsi que pour vos review qui me font énormément plaisir, me motive à continuer cette histoire et à améliorer mon style d'écriture._

* * *

Dans un énorme dérapage qui fit crisser les pneus de la camaro, Derek se gara devant la clinique vétérinaire. Il avait, et a de nombreuses reprises, enfreint la loi pour arriver au plus vite au chevet du jeune homme. Quelqu'un avait encore osé s'en prendre à Isaac et apparemment ce dernier était en mauvais état. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver alors que le jeune homme n'était pas seul.

En entrant dans la clinique, il pu voir que tous les jeunes semblaient être présent à l'exception de Stiles. Isaac était étendu, inconscient, sur la table de métal et avait le visage recouvert de bleus qui prenaient du temps à disparaître malgré sa condition de loup-garou.

Se retournant, Derek regarda Deaton qui discutait avec Scott pour brusquement lui demander:

"Comment va-t-il ?

- Physiquement : il souffre de plusieurs contusions et d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Psychologiquement : il est arrivé ici extrêmement choqué et perdu. J'ai préféré le mettre sous morphine pour éviter tout risques.

- Scott, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Derek en lui lançant un regard noir afin qu'il se sente coupable.

- On était encore au Jungle quand c'est arrivé. Peter s'est éclipsé deux minutes et quand il est revenu il était bizarre, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Il a demandé à Isaac de le rejoindre dehors sous prétexte qu'il devait lui parler. Peter se comportait vraiment de manière étrange et il avait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, un peu comme le chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Ce sourire m'a toujours foutu la frousse. Quand j'ai vu qu'il ne revenait pas, je me suis inquiété et je suis donc sorti pour les retrouver. J'ai rejoins Isaac et il était à terre et à moitié conscient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer durant mon absence.

- Eh bien Scott, couille droite t'influence vachement, on dirait.

- La ferme Jackson! grognèrent Derek mais aussi Scott

- Vous savez où est Peter?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai essayé de suivre sa trace mais au bout d'un kilomètre elle avait complètement disparu, s'étonna Erika.

- Ok. Demain, quatorze heures chez moi. Scott : préviens Stiles, ordonna Derek tout en prenant Isaac dans ses bras afin de le ramener au loft. »

Il installa le lycéen délicatement sur la place passager de la camaro et tenta de rouler le plus doucement possible afin d'éviter les chocs. Heureusement qu'il était un alpha car il se voyait plutôt mal porter le jeune homme pendant dix étages s'il avait été humain. Une fois dans la chambre du jeune homme, il pu enfin se décharger de son fardeau et se reposer sur un fauteuil.

Regardant le blessé, l'aîné se dit que le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance dans la vie entre un père violent et deux agressions en moins d'une semaine. Pourquoi Peter s'en était pris à lui, les deux hommes étaient proches et semblaient bien s'entendre. Même si l'ancien alpha avait été capable de tuer sa propre nièce, il avait révélé plus tard que son loup était alors aux commandes et non l'humain. Cette agression le surprenait donc étrangement. Après peut-être que Peter n'était pas responsable et que les deux hommes s'étaient fait attaquer mais seul Isaac pourrait leur révéler le fin mot de toute cette histoire... qui était bizarre surtout avec la disparition soudaine de Peter.

Il s'en voulait d'être parti avec Stiles maintenant qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre temps mais le jeune homme l'avait tellement excité. Le lycéen avait posé des questions légitime car, après ce soir, Derek ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait plus qu'une énorme envie de sexe entre eux.

Aux alentours de huit heures, quelqu'un frappait déjà à la porte du loft. Se levant difficilement, et en grognant, de son fauteuil : Derek se dirigea vers l'entrée et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Stiles.

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais la? S'étonna l'alpha.

- J'ai appris pour Isaac et j'ai voulu venir voir comment il allait. Puis je voulais te voir pour qu'on discute parce que, tu vois, j'ai réfléchi et tu sais à quel point je réfléchis vite et beaucoup et en fait je ne suis pas vraiment tout à fait satisfait de tes réponses. Et donc quand Scott m'a dit pour Isaac, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir parce que tu vois ...

- Entre, ordonna l'alpha en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la chambre d'Isaac, coupant ainsi court au monologue de l'hyperactif. »

Stiles parut choqué quand il aperçu le bêta, sûrement car il s'était habitué à la guérison rapide des loups.

"- Tu penses que c'est Peter qui a fait ça ? Parce que si c'est lui, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Bon ton oncle est un loup psychopathe mais son but c'était la vengeance, même si je déteste Peter et qu'il me fou un peu la trouille et faut dire ce qu'il y a de quoi. Sérieusement qui n'aurait pas peur de ce gars ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es si bizarre quand je le vois. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à agresser le gentil et adorable Isaac. Et toi?

- Non plus."

Suite à cette réponse des plus longues et pertinentes, Derek se leva à nouveau pour se rendre dans le salon en sachant que l'hyperactif allait le suivre. S'il restait dans la chambre du blessé, ce dernier ne pourrait se reposer convenablement.

"- Derek, j'aimerais qu'on reparle de nous deux. Je sais que discuter ce n'est pas ton fort et même oas du tout mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je ne veux pas être juste un plan cul, même si c'est trop génial, c'est même whaou... mais bref non. Donc s'il-te-plaît fais un effort et parle moi."

Après ce petit discours, Derek se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le loft. Depuis la vieille, il avait redouté ce moment où il allait devoir avouer sa faiblesse à l'adolescent mais il préférait répondre à la question plutôt que de continuer à fuir. Cela ne sera pas très facile mais il allait bien devoir ce confronter à Stiles car ce dernier ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

« Les... questions que tu m'as posé hier, elles... m'ont fait réfléchir et...

- Mais encore, Derek ? Insista Stiles, amusé par le cinéma de son aîné. Sans allerjusqu'à dire queturéfléchissouvent : je pensequecen'est pas la première foisquetufaisça... et t'esquandmêmesuffisamment intelligent pour avoir déjà pensé à ça. Non ?

- Je pensequeçavaplutôtêtre difficile à croiremais... je croisque tout ça... tout ça me fou la trouille, putain, lâchafinalementl'Alpha.

Stiles regardait fixement Derek faire d'incessantes allées et venues. C'est que le loup-garou avait fière allure, actuellement !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Voulu-t-il aider un peu.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Avant quetu ne t'énerves et décide de provoquerunemalencontreuse rencontre entre mon dos et ailleurs, sachesqueça sera là les mots d'un grand homme de notre siècle "tout ça me fou la trouille, putain". C'est pas cequediraisquelqu'un qui n'a pas peur vu quequand on a la trouille bah on a la frousse, on a les chocottes, on a un tasd'autrestrucs qui veulent dire la même chose et... qui veulent dire qu'on a peur. Tu as peur, Derek. Et c'esthumaind'avoirpeur... et on a le droit de dire de quoi on a peur.

- M'ouvrir à quelqu'un me fait peur, je suppose, marmonna Derek.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par peurd'ensouffrir par la suite. Ca me paralyse. Ca me bloque et...

- Et tucroisque je pourraisteblesser ? Demandal'hyperactifententantuneapprochediscrète et prudente. Vraiment ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je sais justeque je sais pas passer outrecettepeur et que je voudrais.

L'adolescent écoutait son aîné. Il était venu ici dans l'espoir d'avoir cette conversation mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause... et encore moins que Derek saurait aussi aisément mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Me dit pas que quand on veut, on peut, coupa le lycanthrope avant même que son cadet ait pu dire un mot. C'est juste plus fort que moi.

- J'allais pas le dire, marmonna le fils du shérif de mauvaise grâce. Je peuxcomprendrequetufasses pas confiance aux gens. Sérieux, j'suis capable de comprendreçamais..

- Y a un truc qui m'attireverstoi, interrompit de nouveau Derek. Mais je sais pas exactementcequec'est et...

- Et ?

- Je suis incapable de te dire siçapourrait un jour devenir de l'amour.

- On peut essayer quandmême, pour voir, sourit Stiles. Tespeursdoivent pas t'empêcher de vivre, tut'empêches déjà suffisament tout seul de le faire... et situtentesrien : tupourrasjamais savoir cequ'il y a vraiment entre nous. Et moi non plus... mêmesij'ai déjà ma petite idée de mon côtémaistuveux pas savoir cequec'estparcequetues Derek Hale et qu'il y a peu de chances quetuveuilles savoir ceque je pense... mais je le diraisquandmêmeparcequetues Derek Hale mais je suis Stiles et engénéral je parlemêmesituveux pas. Je croisennotre histoire... mêmesitechniquement y a pas encore d'histoire vu quetu sais pas s'ilpeutenavoirune entre nous. Scott savait pas non plus au début avec Alisson... mêmesiilssavaientquandmême un peu plus quetoi et moiparcequ'ilssont un peumoinsprises de tête mêmesij'enmettrais pas non plus mes mains à couper, principalementparcequeçadoit faire mal de se faire couper les mains... ouautre chose en fait.

L'aîné s'approcha du plus jeune qui ne cessait de babiller puis s'accroupit afin d'être au même niveau que ce dernier. Toujours hésitant, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, il entreprit d'ajouter certaines choses.

- Si on essaie : il faut que tu te rendes comptes que je ne peux te faire aucune promesse.

-Je t'endemandais pas. C'estvachementtôt pour exiger des promesses de ce genre. Puis bon faire unepromesseça nous oblige à tenir parole maisçadonneaussivachementenvie de faire le contraire. Genre quand je tepromets de me taire : bah j'aienvie de parlercomme pas possible... et engénéral je le faisen plus.

- Tuesune des rarespersonnes à qui je sais pouvoir faire confiance, malgré le fait quetu ne tiennes pas toujourstespromesses, ajouta un Derek légèrement plus détendu grâce au flot de paroles du second. Et c'est déjà énorme pour moi.

- Tum'étonnes.

- Je serais pas le compagnontransit d'amour et hyper démonstratif et...

- Au risque de me répéter : tum'étonnes, ricana Stiles qui n'avaitjamaisentendul'Alphaparlerautant.

- Tu sais à quel point je peuxparfoisêtrefroid et autoritaire et...

- Parfois ?

Le lycéen leva les mains en l'air lorsqu'il reçu un regard noir de la part de son interlocuteur. Malgré le peu de gentilesse qui pouvait se dégager de ce geste, Stiles avait pourtant l'impression qu'il disait précisément ce que Derek avait besoin qu'il dise... n'importe quoi la plupart du temps.

- Derek ? Je savais tout ce que tu viens de dire bien avant que tu le dises et probablement même avant que tu le saches, souffla Stiles en caressant la joue de son aîné. On a aller à notre rythme, d'accord ? Et tant pis si le rythme en question est super lent. Rien ne presse et faut rien presser de toutes façons. On peut reprendre les entraînements et se voir un peu en dehors, pour commencer. On verra bien ce que ça donne et... on avisera ensuite. D'accord ?

- Ok.

Sur cette conclusion qui n'était pas celle à laquelle avaient pu s'attendre Stiles et Derek : le dernier se redressa légèrement afin d'embrasser le plus jeune. IL était heureux d'avoir partiellement pu lui ouvrir son coeur et dire de quoi il pouvait en retourner de son côté. Il savait que leur histoire serait semée d'embûches ; il avait parfaitement conscience que lui-même poserait sûrement problème... mais au moins il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer, d'autant plus que l'hyperactif était plein de surprise.

Vers onze heures, alors que Derek avait de nouveau gagné la chambre de son protégé, la porte du loft s'ouvrit pour laisser Peter rentrer avec un grand sourire.

"- Bonjour, bonjour, chantonna un peu le plus âgé

- Peter. Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications.

- Ah bon ? à quel propos mon cher neveu ?

- Ah beh tiens, pour rien pardi. On demande des explications sans aucunes raisons, juste comme sa ça pour le plaisir, se moqua Stile qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Pour l'agression d'Isaac va.

- On l'a encore agressé ? Il va bien ? Qui a osé lui faire ça? Si vous me donnez un nom : je vous jure que vous allez retrouver un cadavre.

- Peter, doucement, on dirait Stiles, se moqua Derek. On suppose que tu es l'agresseur mais on te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je l'aime bien le môme.

- Tu es la dernière personne avec qui on l'a vu et tu lui as demandé de sortir. Et tu avais un comportement suspect, d'après Scott.

- J' ai jamais faits ça moi ou alors j'en ai pas le souvenir. La dernière fois que j'ai vu la bande de loufoque, c'était avant d'aller aux toilettes .

- Aux toilettes? Sérieusement ? C'est la meilleur celle-la. Moi je t'imaginais beaucoup plus uriner dans un buisson.

- Tu m'imagine nu, Stiles ?

-Euh non, pas du tout. Il s'est rien passé d'étrange lorsque tu étais aux toilettes? Pas de personne avec un comportement suspect ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé de bizarre ? Demanda l'hyperactif

-Si tu veux dire à part l'étonnement que j'ai eu en me rappelant la taille de mon sexe... alors non.

-Il avait quoi demanda l'hyperactif, il était plus petit que d'habitude ? Sérieusement, ensuite, il s'est passé quoi?

- Je suis ressorti, ensuite j'ai croisé une jeune fille et elle était hummm, à croquer. Sa m'a d'ailleurs étonner qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, car on était quand même dans un bar gay et je sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, cette fille aimait les deux bords.

- Me dit pas que ... ? Soupira Derek

- Bien sur que non, vous me prenez pour quoi? Un psychopathe?

- C'est exactement ça, rigola le lycéen.

- Eh ben merci pour la confiance."

Plus tard : la meute débarqua. Dès qu'il aperçu Peter, Scott prit son élan et lui mit une droite monumentale. L'ancien alpha se frotta la mâchoire et se moqua du jeune, plus si jeune que ça, louveteau. Quand toute le monde fut réunie et enfin installée dans les sofas du loft, Derek pu expliquer la situation aux jeunes.

" On a un problème, il y a une agression mais sans agresseur. Peter nous a raconté sa version et il n'a pas toucher Isaac.

- Comment va-t-il? questionna Erika

- Il dort toujours mais il devrait se réveiller vers la fin de la journée.

- Mais pourtant je les ai vus partir ensemble, s'étonna Scott qui, comme d'habitude, semblait complètement largué.

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il y a un truc surnaturel derrière tout ça. On en saura plus lorsque Isaac se réveillera.

- Ah bon, ce serait quoi? De la magie? Questionna Lydia.

-Pourquoi pas ou une manipulation de l'esprit ou autre. Stiles tu pourrais faire des recherches pour voir si les sorcières seraient capable de manipuler l'esprit de quelqu'un pour cacher sa véritable apparence, ou si elles peuvent transformer les souvenirs de leurs marionnettes. Cherche aussi n'importe quelle créature ayant des capacités similaires. Alison donne lui un coût de main et voyez les différentes informations que vous pouvez recueillir grâce au bestiaire.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Oui chef, bien chef, récita le jeune homme en se levant, au garde à vous.

Toute l'assemblée rigola du geste du lycéen excepté Derek qui soupira de lassitude tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez... et Jackson que tout cela blasait. Voyant que tout le monde commençait a montrer leur volonté de partir, Stiles eu alors la magnifique idée de proposer une soirée DVD dans le loft. La perspective de passer sa soirée avec les jeunes de la meute ne rejouissait pas trop Derek mais il savait que c'était bon pour souder la meute, pour créer des liens entres ses membre et en plus il pourrait passer du temps avec Stiles.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre, vous en avez pensez quoi? Il est plus long que d'habitude, je crois bien qu'il s'agit du plus long que j'ai jamais écris (avec l'aide de Skayt of course). J'attend vos impressions avec impatience. Bisous et à la prochaine._


	10. Chapitre 10: Les chips, c'est diabolique

_Coucou les louveteaux, je sais que cela fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas publié mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Je voulais vous proposer autre chose, un chapitre consacré uniquement à un moment de meute. Mais du coup, il manquait de l'action et je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre pour que vous ayez un chapitre suffisamment conséquent. Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Quand Derek se rendit compte que tout la meute commençait à prendre ses aises devant son magnifique écran plat et que Peter était même allé chercher quelques oreillers et couvertures : il lança un regard tellement noir à son compagnon que celui-ci dû le sentir car il se retourna brusquement, légèrement apeuré.

Le choix du film se fit assez rapidement car Lydia avait absolument tenu à voir le dernier Le Hobbit que Isaac venait d'obtenir. Erica avait un peu discuter car elle voulait regarder le sixième Fast and furious. Les garçons appréciaient ce choix mais Lydia, fidèle à elle même su imposer son choix avec l'aide, absolument pas volontaire, de Jackson. Décidant finalement, et légèrement obligé, Derek prit une couverture puis s'installa sur son magnifique sofa où Stiles le sofa et la télévision était les seuls objets de son loft qui vallait vraiment de l'argent car Peter et Isaac avait été intransigeant sur ce point. D'ailleur, il passait la plupart de leur temps à utiliser ces deux objets. Pouvoir être à coté de son amant, et de manière plutôt discrète qui plus est, lui plu énormément. Le film commença et le silence se fit assez rapidement et même Stiles ne se faisait plus entendre. Cependant assez rapidement, Derek pu le sentir commencer à gigoter ses jambes et tapoter le canapé de ses doigts.

"-Stiles murmura-t-il quand cela commença à l'énerver.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'écoute le film donc je suis plutôt calme. Je suis innocent de tout ce que l'on peut me repprocher.

-Tu gesticules dans tous les sens. C'est assez énervant donc tu te calmes ou ...

-Ouai, ouai, je sais, tu m'égorges avec tes dents. Change un peu de disque, celui-ci est rayé. D'ailleurs change tous tes disques parce qu'entre celui-ci, les grognements et autres menaces : c'est assez restreint comme choix. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je t'emmène chez un disquaire pour que tu puisses en acheter de nouveaux.

-Tu ne t'en es pas trop plaint ce matin.

-C'est vrai que pour une fois tu a fait un effort. Si y avait un cours de discours et papotage, tu aurais eu le droit à la note Effort Exceptionnelle, comme dans Harry Potter.

- Si c'est ça, ça veux dire que toi tu aurais eu la note Optimale."

Cette réflexion surprit tellement Stiles qu'il décrocha du film et regarda Derek en ouvrant et refermant la bouche encore et encore. Savoir que l'alpha grognon avait regardé Harry Potter, ou juste lu les bouquins, était plutôt étonnant. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Derek écouter les discours de Dumbledore ou soutenir Harry pendant les combats. Voyant l'adolescent fermer son clapet face à cette réponse, Derek continua de le regarder avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Constatant que le jeune homme s'était remit à jouer avec ses doigts, Derek prit possession de sa main.

Le film était plutôt intéressant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu attaquer Isaac. Peter avait bien donné sa version des faits mais c'était quand même assez tiré par les cheveux toute cette histoire. Plus il passait de temps à Beacon Hills, plus il se disait que cette ville était un véritable aimant pour les créatures surnaturelles. Si il n'y avait pas eu la meute, et maintenant Stiles, il serait repartit dès qu'il avait pu régler ses comptes avec Peter. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que ce dernier trouve le moyen de revenir à la vie et lui laissent un loup garou en pleine crise d'hormone juste avant de mourir. On pouvait dire que son oncle avait le chic pour lui gâcher la vie. Tout d'abord, il l'avait convaincu de mordre Paige afin qu'elle puisse vivre avec lui, ensuite il avait tué sa sœur et pour finir il refusait de rester dans sa tombe. Non mais franchement parfois Derek se demandait pourquoi il acceptait encore la présence de Peter dans sa vie. Peut être parce qu'il était l'un des dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

A un moment du film, il dû se lever afin d'aller vérifier l'état d'Isaac qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Celui-ci était toujours dans sa chambre mais commençait à bouger, signe qu'il se réveillait. Derek s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment que son jeune ami se réveille afin de lui expliquer certaines choses. Etre patient ne faissait pas forcement parti de ses qualités mais parfois il savait faire des efforts. Il ne dû finalement pas attendre longtemps car deux minutes plus tard : le jeune homme se réveillait. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils parleraient de tout cela demain, seul à seul, et ensuite que toute la meute se trouvait dans le salon devant un film. S'il le souhaitait, Isaac pouvait les rejoindre mais qu'il avait donné comme mot d'ordre de ne pas le déranger. Il l'informa également que Peter était présent mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir attaqué le lycéen. La meute supposait que l'adulte n'y était pour rien mais qu'il avait peut-être été manipulé. Le jeune homme semblait encore choqué, légèrement déstabilisé mais il demanda quelques minutes pour pouvoir se doucher avant de les rejoindre. Quand il retourna dans le salon, son attention se porta directement sur Stiles.

"- Vas-y. Ne te gêne surtout pas, fait comme chez toi, le sermonna-t-il

- C'est vrai ? Ah merci c'est gentil. J'avoue que j'adore ton loft, les meubles sont cool quoique la décoration soit un peu réduite, tu as une collection de DVD impressionnante et il est assez bien situé par rapport au centre ville.

-Stiles, je parlais des chips.

-Ah... ça. Attend faut que je t'explique : c'est absolument pas de ma faute. Je suis allé aux toilettes, tranquillement juste pour faire ma petite affaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je regarde un film il faut toujours que quelque chose me dérange. Donc je suis allé aux toilettes et, quand je suis sorti, je suis passé devant la cuisine. C'était obligé vu que quand on revient des toilettes on passe obligatoirement devant la cuisine. Du coup quand je suis passé, j'ai pu voir ce pauvre petit paquet de chips sur le plan de travail. Il me regardait avec ses petits yeux de paquet de chips et il me disait "Stiles, mon ami, je sais que tu aimes mon gout si épicé, tu ne peux absolument pas me résister". Il a continué comme ça pendant quelques minutes à me dire "mange moi ! mange moi, Stiles!" Et tu comprends j'ai absolument pas résisté du coup je l'ai ouvert juste pour en goûter une sauf que le problème quand on en a mangé une, c'est qu'on y revient toujours. Puis comme je voulais aussi voir le film, je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de prendre le paquet avec moi. Tout ça pour dire, que ceci n'est pas de ma faute. C'est la faute des chips, parce que les chips c'est diabolique, c'est le maaaaal.

- Ok, Ok c'est bon. Laisse tomber.

En s'installant sur son sofa, il pu constater que Stiles s'était de nouveau plongé dans le film mais qu'il conservait un petit sourire satisfait. Il aimait voir le jeune homme sourire et, surtout, quand c'était grâce à lui. Sans vouloir tomber dans la guimauve, Derek pouvait dire que le jeune homme était son rayon de soleil personnel. Au tout début, il pensait que le lycéen était plutôt emmerdant, énormément bruyant, et c'est le cas de le dire, et ignorant complètement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais ça c'était avant. Depuis, il s'était rendu compte que tout cela n'était que façade. Il avait découvert un jeune homme attendrissant au visage d'ange qui était le plus fidèle et courageux des amis. Bien sur, le jeune humain restait quand même bruyant et très sarcastique mais tout cela faisait son charme.

Isaac apparut soudain dans le salon. Les jeunes le fixèrent puis leur attention se reporta finalement sur le film. Le lycéen s'assit sur l'unique fauteuil encore libre et sourit en voyant les images défiler sur le grand écran. Cela réconforta Derek qui pensa que le jeune homme se portait plutôt bien au vu des derniers événements. Malgré tout ce que Derek avait pu lui dire, Isaac portait assez régulièrement des regards plus que méfiant sur l'oncle de son alpha. Il fallait bien avouer que ce dernier n'avait jamais été des plus fiable et, manipulé ou pas, c'était toujours Peter. Il était hors de question pour Isaac de lui faire confiance.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et pouvoir vite vous publier un nouveau chapitre. Celui ci m'a un peu coupé dans mon élan donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez le prochain. Ne vous inquiéter pas quand même cela ne prendra pas trois mois._


End file.
